Bob Stookey (TV Series)
Bob Stookey is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former army medic and is one of the newcomers in the prison. Overview "Bob is deeply haunted by his past — pre- and post-zombie apocalypse. As a result, he’s a bit of a loner, although he maintains a charming/self-deprecating/confident public face."It’s Official: Lawrence Gilliard Jr. Joins the Cast of The Walking Dead Season 4 Daily Dead (April 26th, 2013) It should be noted that Bob's outlook improves drastically after surviving the prison assault with Maggie Greene and Sasha, as he was previously the lone survivor of every group he was involved in. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Bob's life before or as the outbreak. At some point in his life, he served in the U.S. Military as a medic and is haunted by his past as seen with his bouts of alcoholism that causes a confrontation with Daryl Dixon. Being a former army medic, Bob has experience with firearms and medical training, being seen treating Glenn Rhee while he is sick from the flu, and is also very proficient with an assault rifle or a pistol. Post-Apocalypse After the Outbreak Bob states that he had been a member of two separate survivor groups before he was found by Glenn and Daryl. He was the sole survivor of both groups after they were overrun and believes it's his curse to see everyone and anything around him die or be destroyed. He has also become heavily dependent on alcohol to cope with his experiences and he admittedly drinks himself to sleep at night. Due to his experiences, Bob suffers from survivor's guilt and goes on to accept his "curse". Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Bob is found by Daryl Dixon and Glenn Rhee about a week before the start of Season 4. He has seen things go bad "over and over" and winding up in the safe prison has not shaken those experiences from him.Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Exclusive first photo of Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as new character Bob Stookey Entertainment Weekly (July 17, 2013) Bob is first seen approaching those who are going on the supply run to the Big Spot. Bob addresses them stating he would like to come with them to help out, saying he needs to start helping out with things since arriving at the prison the previous week and receiving a weeks worth of meals and a roof over his head. Sasha Williams is initially reluctant, but some convincing, mainly from Daryl, changes her opinion and she allows him to join the supply run. While the group is looking for supplies he finds a shelf full of wine, and picks up a bottle. Initially thinking of taking it, Bob changes his mind and puts it back. The entire shelf cracks under the bottle being put back and tips over onto Bob, trapping his foot under the shelf. The sound of the shelving unit collapsing attracts walkers who are on the roof and begin to fall through the worn out ceiling. A legless walker that had fallen through spots Bob and starts crawling towards him. He pulls the remaining skin off the walker's face, hoping that it won't get to him. Then Daryl comes and pulls the zombie away and stomps on its head. Daryl and Zach subsequently lift the shelf, setting Bob free, but Zach is bitten and killed in the process. They manage to escape just before a large, wrecked helicopter that was on the roof crashes through the ceiling, destroying the mall. Later that night back at the prison, Bob lays in his bunk visibly upset about how Zach lost his life saving him. "Infected" Bob, who lives in Cell Block D, is one of the residents to escape the zombie attack, but not before Rick gives him a shotgun that he seized from an old man who was shooting in the block. Later, Bob is seen alongside Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene, Sasha, and Daryl as Dr. Caleb Subramanian explains the cause of the infections that are developing around the prison, suggesting that a flu may have caused Patrick's sickness and death. "Isolation" Bob approaches Sasha's brother Tyreese after his fight with Rick and suggests he get his wounds looked at, but Tyreese insists on burying Karen and David first, so Bob grabs a shovel and helps him. Later, Bob goes with Daryl, Tyreese, and Michonne on the supply run to the veterinary college to get medicine for the infected survivors. On the way to the college, between constant static, the group hears a voice over the radio, causing Daryl to get distracted while trying to catch the frequency again. This causes them to run into a few walkers until encountering the largest herd of walkers ever shown thus far, approaching them from the front. Daryl tries to go in reverse, but the car gets stuck with walkers piling under it until the tires have no traction. Seeing that they are trapped, the group leaves the car and plans to run into the woods. Bob uses his pistol to clear a path for himself and notices that Tyreese never left the car and is being surrounded. He urges Tyreese to leave the car. Tyreese snaps and begins smashing skulls, attracting all the walkers, and yelling for the group to go, so they leave him. After regrouping together, Bob, Daryl, and Michonne see a walker approaching and then Tyreese comes out the woods alive so the group help him up and continue with the mission. "Indifference" Bob continues to help Tyreese, Michonne, and Daryl on their mission to retrieve medicine from the veterinary college. While helping Daryl jump-start a van they found, Bob says that he almost started to run when Daryl found him because he was the last man standing in the first two groups he was with, and that he blames himself for Zach's death because of accidentally knocking over the liquor shelf and attracting the herd of walkers, to which Daryl tells him that it is "bullshit". After getting the medicine, the group is forced to jump outside onto the roof of a walkway where Bob almost loses his bag to a herd of walkers, but manages to retrieve it despite the protests of the others to let it go. Daryl discovers Bob's bag contains nothing but a bottle of liquor, but Bob has his hand on his holster when Daryl attempts to throw it away. An un-intimidated Daryl disarms Bob and grabs him until Tyreese breaks it up, saying that Bob has made his own choice. Daryl says that they should have never let him join the prison group to begin with and threatens to beat Bob into the ground if he takes a sip of the liquor before the medicine is given to the sick members of the group. "Internment" Bob and the group arrive back at the prison after Rick and Carl successfully defeat the horde of walkers that crashed through the fence. Bob is then shown with Hershel and Maggie in one of the cells, preparing vaccinations and tending to an extremely ill Glenn. Hershel mentions the next morning that Glenn is breathing on his own now that Maggie and Bob are with him. "Too Far Gone" Bob is contemplating his bottle of whiskey when Sasha appears and tells him that she owes him her life. He is next seen outside with the others when The Governor marches on the prison. When Daryl begins to arm the survivors, Bob is the first person he gives a weapon to. After The Governor executes Hershel, he opens fire on him and his militia with his fellow survivors as they storm the prison. During the firefight, he is hit in the shoulder, but finds an exit wound, and is last seen fleeing with Sasha and Maggie. "Inmates" Sasha is seen bandaging Bob's shoulder wound while Maggie sharpens her knife. Maggie then tells them to stay put while she goes to look for the bus full of other survivors, including Glenn. Bob insists that they go together and she refuses but they follow her anyway. The three of them find the bus, but it's full of the now undead survivors. Maggie convinces the other two to clear the bus of walkers, to find out for sure if Glenn died with the other survivors. They clear the bus, and Maggie discovers that Glenn wasn't among those on the bus. "Alone" The episode begins with a flashback of Bob and his travels before being recruited at the prison. He is seen wandering alone through the forest setting up camp under an old bridge, then getting drunk and later resting on top of a semi-trailer. Presumably a few hours later, Daryl and Glenn pull up on a motorcycle and truck, where they and Bob meet before they ask him the three questions necessary to enter the prison. When asked how many people he has killed, he responds with "one", explaining that she asked him to do so. Bob seats himself in the back of the truck and they return to the prison. He is then seen in the current day, surrounded by walkers in the fog with Maggie and Sasha. During the skirmish, he is bitten on the shoulder, but to everyone's relief, the bite did not go through his bandage, and Sasha embraces him. Later, the three of them find a sign with directions to Terminus, and Bob notes that he heard them broadcasting on his way to the college. While Sasha is skeptical, Bob is more than willing to help Maggie get there and possibly find other survivors from the prison. While Maggie is out getting fire wood, Sasha tells Bob that they need to convince Maggie to stop looking and find higher ground to settle down for safety reasons. When Sasha and Bob wake the next morning, they find that Maggie is gone and has left a note telling them to not risk their lives for her. Bob decides to try and catch up to her, with Sasha in tow. Sasha confronts Bob about always smiling since leaving the prison and he tells her that he has broken his streak of being the only survivor again. He proclaims that he his happy to not be alone again. The following night Sasha tells Bob to try and sleep because he is still bleeding and needs to heal. Bob instead confronts Sasha for assuming that Tyreese is dead and being afraid to go to Terminus to find out for herself. He then tells Sasha that he always thought she was the toughest and sweetest. While walking, the two find an area filled with buildings, and Sasha states that she wants to settle in one of the taller buildings and start a new life. But Bob insists they keep moving and catch up with Maggie. The two part ways, with Bob giving Sasha a goodbye kiss. Shortly afterwards Maggie and Sasha reunite and catch up to Bob. The three embrace, then continue down the tracks towards Terminus. "Us" Bob appears alongside Maggie, Sasha, Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter as they gun down walkers in the tunnel, where they find Glenn and Tara Chambler. Later on, as the group settles down for the night, Bob agrees to go to Terminus, and later Washington with Sasha. The next day, the eight survivors reach Terminus, and are greeted by Mary, who offers them something to eat. "A" Bob appears with Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Tara, Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene inside the boxcar after they were captured upon their arrival, and reunite with Rick, Daryl, Carl, and Michonne when they enter. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Bob is first seen making a weapon in the boxcar along with the rest of the group. When the guards arrive and gas the group Bob is removed from the boxcar along with Rick, Daryl and Glenn. They are taken to a trough and Bob is put on the end of the row. After four strangers are killed, Gareth arrives and the killing stops just before Glenn is killed. Bob grabs Gareth's attention and tries to plead with him to take a chance, about getting Eugene to Washington, but Gareth ignores his pleas, telling him "Can't go back, Bob". Next Gareth interrogates Rick for information about the bag of guns in the woods. Gareth threatens to put a knife through Bob's eye if Rick doesn't tell him. Bob is saved when Rick tells. After Carol blows up the fence, Rick kills the two men guarding them and frees Bob. Bob then fights his way to the boxcar with Glenn, Rick and Daryl where they free the others. He then helps fight out of Terminus. He is last seen walking away from Terminus next to Sasha after the group reunite with Carol, Tyreese and Judith. "Strangers" As the group is travelling, Bob and Sasha are playing a game where Sasha would name a bad situation or thing and Bob would say the good things in it, like mosquitoes and long socks, or beating sun and a nice tan. Bob helped kill the walkers surrounding Gabriel Stokes, and also helps in clearing the church. He then comes along to the food bank and helps kill the basement walkers. After all of them are dead, he sees bubbling in the water. He believes he can handle it, but the walker bites him on the right shoulder, and Sasha hits it with a box. After celebrating in the church, Bob walks outside to the tree with the L-shaped carving and comes to tears. A Terminant sneaks up on him and knocks him out. He wakes up around a group of people and Gareth is making a speech about an eye for an eye and how it has played out in the relationship between the group and the Terminants, renamed "The Hunters". He then goes on to talk about what they had to do to survive, and says, "You know, Bob, we didn't have to do this," and Bob looks down, terrified, at his missing left leg. Gareth then delivers the final line, "If it makes you feel any better, you taste much better than we thought you would..." "Four Walls and a Roof" As Bob's leg is being eaten, he begins to cry before breaking into a maniacal laugh, revealing his bite and repeating the words "Tainted meat!" before being knocked out by Gareth. Afterwards Bob is left at the church where he is recovered by Sasha as Gareth shoots at them. Bob breaks the bad news about the bite when they were searching the food bank earlier that day. Father Gabriel tells Sasha that he can rest on the couch in one of the rooms before he dies. Sasha and Tyreese are in where Bob is resting. Tyreese recommends that Sasha forgive the Hunters for amputating and eating his leg but Sasha denies this. Tyreese is given a knife by Sasha and says, "If he stops breathing then put it in his temple, that's what Bob would want" before leaving the room to search for the Hunters with most of the group excluding Bob, Tyreese, Carl, Judith, Rosita, and Eugene. When Gareth and the Hunters enter into the church, Rick and the others ambush them and massacre them all. The next morning, the group goes to say their goodbyes to Bob. Before Rick departs, Bob tells him to stay and thanks him, telling him he didn't know if they were good people left before he arrived at the prison. He tells Rick to look at Judith if Rick doesn't believe that "the world isn't gonna change". Bob and Sasha are later talking to each other and Bob is seen smiling. Sasha asks him why he's smiling and Bob says he had a dream in which she was smiling back at him. Sasha asks him what the good will be out of their bad, referring to the game they were playing the day before, but Bob is dead before he can answer. Sasha is about to put Bob down until Tyreese comes into the room and tells Sasha to give him the knife. Tyreese looks at Bob one last time before killing him. "What Happened and What's Going On" Bob appears as a hallucination alongside Martin, the Governor, Lizzie Samuels, Mika Samuels, and Beth Greene, all with bullet holes and stab wounds, after Tyreese is bitten. After Martin scolds Tyreese for not killing him at Terminus and leading Gareth to them which he states is the reason Bob and Beth died, Bob appears and tells Tyreese, "That's bullshit", reminding him he was bitten at the food-bank. While the Governor and Martin accuse him of failing to do what's needed, Bob, Beth, Lizzie, and Mika assure him that he did the right thing and tell him it's okay to let go. After Tyreese's arm is amputated by Michonne, he begins to die of blood loss. In the car, he sees Bob, Beth, Lizzie, and Mika again, minus their wounds, and decides to let go to join them in death. "Forget" Bob appears in a flashback sequence when Sasha has a panic attack. "Conquer" While Rick is taking out his machete, he remembers his and Bob's talk while walking to the food bank in "Strangers". Bob's voice is heard. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Unnamed Woman (Out of Mercy, At Her Request) *Zach ﻿(Indirectly Caused) *Big Tony (Zombified) *Becky (Zombified) *At least one unnamed member of the Governor's militia *A few unnamed prison newcomers (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Walkers (Caused; Alive) During a supply run at the flooded food bank, Bob is dragged underwater and bitten by a walker that snuck up on him. *Tyreese Williams (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) After Bob dies from his bite, Tyreese stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Relationships At first, Sasha was hesitant to trust Bob, questioning whether he should come along with the supply run group. It seems this has changed as of "Too Far Gone", as Sasha expresses her gratitude in his role in helping her back to health, as he was one of members of the group that went on a medical supply run. Bob is his usual effacing self around her. It's possible that Sasha does not yet know about Bob's substance abuse problem and his role in Zach's death. After being shot, Bob escapes the prison with Sasha and Maggie, and Sasha is later seen treating Bob's gunshot wound. She is surprised and admiring of his positive attitude and look at the world they are in. Sasha seems to be unsure and jealous of Bob's hopeful nature. When a walker attacks Bob, Sasha is saddened as she thought he was bitten. After they see he hasn't got a bite wound, she is relieved and cries a little from happiness. In "Alone", he seems to have developed feelings for Sasha, with her reciprocating those feelings but just unsure of them. When they differ on opinion about whether or not to follow Maggie, Sasha tells him that he doesn't have to be alone anymore, possibly referencing her growing affection for Bob. He reciprocates by kissing her, saying he wanted to "try something". Later when they reunite, they hug showing their ease with each other. Their relationship is still strong after their rescue from Terminus as Bob is seen flirting and kissing Sasha. Sasha is the last person seen with Bob, as they share a few kisses and he says a final goodbye to her just before he is captured by Gareth and other surviving members of the Terminus assault and has his left leg amputated and cannibalized. After the Terminus group drops Bob off at the church, Bob tells her that the reason he didn't tell her about his bite is because he didn't want her to focus on "the end" because he was really enjoying "the middle". Sasha is the last person to see Bob alive before his death, where he tells her about a dream he had of her before dying. Bob's death let Sasha saddened and angry until Tyreese calmed her down reminding her that she got to say goodbye to him. At the group's welcoming party in Alexandria Sasha became overwhelmed by the atmosphere and normality and relived Bob death, and Beth and Tyreese's, all over again, showing that she still misses him. Sasha continues to wear Bob's jacket in honor of him. Tyreese Williams Bob comes to Tyreese at the prison asking if he can do his part to help out. It is possible Bob looks to Tyreese as a leader, for he goes to him to ask about how he can do his part. Bob also shows horrified concern when Tyreese is swarmed by a large group of walkers. He also showed concern after Tyreese and Rick had a fight, and told him to check on his wounds. When Daryl finds out that Bob took the wine, he stops him from killing Bob, saying he made his choice and to let it go. After escaping Terminus, Tyreese doesn't mind Bob being in a relationship with his sister, showing that he approves of their relationship and trusts Bob. Tyreese also stopped Bob from turning, who seemed sad doing it, showing he did care for Bob. Bob appears as one of six hallucination Tyreese sees after he is bitten, showing that he blames himself for Bob's death. Daryl Dixon Bob was found by Daryl and Glenn before the start of Season 4. Though not much interacting between them is shown, Daryl saves his life, only for Zach to get killed instead. After a huge number of prison inhabitants had been sick, Daryl brings him, Tyreese and Michonne to look for medical supplies, even though he contemplates that he would be a liability. Bob also talked about his past with two other groups with Daryl, implying he is comfortable with the latter, Bob reveals to Daryl that he took to drinking after the loss of everything and Daryl is supportive. After Bob told him that he feels guilty about the death of Zack, that he has taken a bottle of wine and put it back, causing the shelf crushing down and the zombies falling down through the damaged roof, Darryl dismisses that because Bob couldn't know that this would happen by putting a bottle back. When Daryl finds out that Bob risked their lives for a bag full of alcohol, Daryl gets angry with him, and said he should have kept walking when Daryl came across him. Tyreese tells Daryl to let it go, and Daryl threatens Bob that he will "beat his ass into the ground" if he drinks the booze before they return with the medicine. During Too Far Gone Daryl appears to have calmed down towards Bob and Bob is one of the first people that Daryl hands an assault rifle to, though his demand of "you okay?" is to make sure that he hasn't partaken in the alcohol he grabbed while at the veterinary college. However Daryl and Bob later work together to escape Terminus showing that they are on better terms, at least in the heat of the moment. Daryl is absent for Bob's death but seems somewhat saddened when Tyreese tells him. Glenn Rhee Bob was found by Glenn and Daryl before the start of Season 4. Though not much interacting between them is shown, Glenn saves his life, only for Zach to get killed instead. After a huge number of prison inhabitants had been sick, including Glenn. Bob volunteers to pick up medical supplies with Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese at a school. Bob contributes to the healing of Glenn who saves him from the influence when he gets to prison. Bob and Glenn later fight together to escape Terminus and Glenn seems saddened at his death. Rick Grimes During their time at the prison, Rick encountered Bob and welcomed him to join the prison. Rick was friendly and caring towards Bob, and got along with each other well. Bob respects him and his leadership, and willingly stands with him in his decisions. Rick views Bob's medical skills as a valuable asset, and brings him to inspect prison residents who have died from the flu and discussed the flu together. After escaping Terminus, Bob tries to talk Rick into going to Washington. He notes a double meaning of Rick's words that the Terminants "don’t get to live," pointing out that if Rick pushes himself too far there are things he can’t get back. Although Rick is not even sure he’s going to go, Bob is convinced that Eugene can cure the virus and that things will go back to something like the way they were, and advises Rick to let go of what he has done wrong. While Bob is dying, he confides to Rick that it was him allowing Bob into the Prison that convinced him that there were still good people in the world, and that everything would be alright. Rick mentions Bob's last words to Michonne about his belief that there are still good people and this motivates him to finally trust Aaron's words and find the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Hershel Greene Bob is seen conversing with Rick, Daryl, Hershel, and Caleb about the unknown flu and explains how Charlie likely died, noticing blood leaking from his eyes and nose and a lack of bites. Rick then mentions Patrick's similar condition. They discuss the illness with each other, showing that they have a good relationship with one another. Later, Bob visits Tyreese who is burying Karen and David, and tells him to get a checkup from Hershel, showing that he knows about Hershel's medical skills. After Hershel was decapitated by the governor, Bob mercilessly fired at The Governor's Militia, enraged over the death of his friend. Maggie Greene Bob and Maggie don't have any interaction until the fall of the prison, where he is shot and the two of them escape the battle along with Sasha. Along the way, Bob sympathizes with Maggie and her reasons for searching for Glenn, and defends her decision to look for him whenever Sasha brings it into question, to the extent where he leaves Sasha to look for Maggie to help her find Glenn. After Sasha finds Maggie instead, they catch up to Bob, and Maggie shares a hug with Bob, showing a friendly affection between the two. When Bob is bit, Maggie tearfully tells him that he will always be a part of their group. Michonne Bob and Michonne don't have much interaction, but the two seem to have a stable relationship. The two are seen co-operating during their supply run at the Big Spot. Later on, during their run at the veterinary college, Michonne is shown to have non-verbal disapproval when Bob is revealed to have only scavenged a bottle of alcohol. Despite this, the two are shown to work together during their escape from Terminus. Michonne seems saddened that Bob was bitten and outraged that Gareth abducted and removed his leg and took part in the Hunters massacre to avenge him. Zach Bob and Zach weren't shown interacting with each other much, however Zach lost his life saving him, and Bob later showed signs of guilt for his death. This is further explained where he tells Daryl about how blames himself for causing Zach's death because of accidentally pulling down the whole shelf of alcohol and attracting walkers, which also caused the helicopter to fall and kill him. Tara Chambler Bob and Tara met for the first time on the way to Terminus in an attempt to reunite Glenn and Maggie. Tara is now ready to help Sasha to bring Bob into the church since the group Gareth cut his leg and threw it on the ground outside the church. Later Tara is present with the rest of the group in the sacristy of the church to say goodbye for the last time Bob since he was bitten by a zombie. Abraham Ford Bob is seen to respect and trust Abraham, this is proven by him believing and trusting Abraham's plan about getting Eugene to Washington so much so that he wishes to join him, but told him ultimately he does what Rick says which Abraham acknowledges. Eugene Porter Although it did not interact much can be inferred that they had a good relationship. Also because Bob wants to go with him to Washington. After the death of Bob, Eugene mentions him among the people who died because of him and is shown to have a measure of guilt towards him. Gareth Bob and Gareth have a poor relationship. They were polar opposites: while Bob is a very kind, remorseful optimist, Gareth is a very harsh, remorseless realist. Gareth, at first, did not believe Bob about Eugene having a cure. He even threatened to kill Bob. However, when the group escaped Terminus, Bob was later kidnapped by Gareth and his group. Gareth told Bob that what was happening was not personal, although Bob is a part of the group that destroyed Terminus. Gareth and his group were later taunting Bob by eating his leg in front of him which angered the others into hunting Gareth and the others down and slaughter them. Gabriel Stokes Although it did not interact much can be inferred that they had a good relationship. Also because during a run of power Bob showed concern towards Gabriel when he was in trouble and even Bob Gabriel when he was bitten. He also said that Sasha was a couch in the office in which he could rest Bob. Later Gabriel is present with the rest of the group in the sacristy of the church to say goodbye for the last time Bob. }} Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" *"Isolation" *"Indifference" *"Internment" *"Too Far Gone" *"Inmates" *"Alone" *"Us" *"A" Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" *"Strangers" *"Four Walls and a Roof" *"What Happened and What's Going On" (Hallucination) *"Forget" (Flashback) *"Conquer" (Voice, Flashback) Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (Archive Footage) Trivia *The name used for Bob's casting call was "Roy Stark", until the casting was revealed on April 26th, 2013.Huntington, Brian. ANOTHER WIRE ALUMNI JOINS THE CAST! The Walking Dead (April 26, 2013) *Bob was an alcoholic, or at least has an alcohol problem (similar to his comic book counterpart). There are several examples of this: **In "30 Days Without An Accident", he walked past a wine aisle and, after some hesitation, picked up a bottle off the shelf only to put it back soon after. **Also, in "Indifference", he steals a bottle of whiskey instead of the medicine, something that angers Daryl, who knew how Bob had caused Zach's death in the first place. **In "Alone", he is seen drinking a bottle of over the counter cold medicine. Some cold medicines contain alcohol. It is also possible that he was taking advantage of a cold medicine containing dextromethorphan, which is sometimes used recreationally to attain a dissociative, euphoric state. *Bob was the last survivor of the newcomers at the prison introduced in Season 4. *Bob's jacket carries patches for both the 82nd Airborne and 1st Armored Division. **This may imply that he was in the Armored Division and Airborne Division as a soldier as well, or at least a Combat Medic. Category:Main Characters (TV Series) Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 4 Main Characters Category:Season 5 Main Characters Category:Season 5 Special Guest Characters Category:Season 5 Uncredited Characters Category:30 Days Without An Accident Category:Infected Category:Isolation Category:Indifference Category:Internment Category:Too Far Gone Category:Inmates Category:Alone Category:Us Category:A Category:No Sanctuary Category:Strangers Category:Four Walls and a Roof Category:What Happened and What's Going On Category:Forget Category:Conquer Category:The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Category:All TV Series Characters